


It seems so unfair (I want to cry)

by drunkenbutterfly



Series: the screaming, heaving, fuckery of the world [1]
Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Ghost Wilbur Soot, M/M, Memories, Not Beta Read, could be viewed as unrequited love i believe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkenbutterfly/pseuds/drunkenbutterfly
Summary: Ghostbur just didn't understand.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Series: the screaming, heaving, fuckery of the world [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171064
Comments: 7
Kudos: 92





	It seems so unfair (I want to cry)

**Author's Note:**

> title from cemetery gates by the smiths 
> 
> (please listen! it's my favorite song atm)

Tommy sat at the very edge of a small cliff, alongside Ghostbur and Friend. Ghostbur pet the sheep with giggles often and a smile so small, yet big enough to light up miles. Tommy stared at his twiddling his thumbs, though both hands were covered by a much bigger, colder one. The ghost gave the teen a small frown. 

  
"Tommy, are you alright?" He asked. God, the pitch was so familiar. _Tommy, are we the bad guys?_

  
The boy nods, but it slowly began to turn to a shaking of his head. Ghostbur pulled the boy into a cold hug, but Tommy quickly shrugged out of his touch. _He_ doesn't get to touch him. No, Ghostbur doesn't deserve to act the same as Wilbur. Everyone has been made aware the ghost just wants whats best, wants all good things, but Tommy can't forget the Wilbur prior to Ghostbur that wanted anything _but_. 

  
"What's wrong?" Asked Ghostbur, returning a hand to Friend. "Did ... I do something wrong?" Ghostbur just didn't understand. 

  
"What? No--" Tommy half sighed, but mostly groaned at the comment. "Do you _really_ not remember anything?" 

  
Ghostbur shook his head, removing his hand from Friend. "No. No, I don't." 

  
Tommy scoffed. _Nothing_. L'Manberg was nothing but a rotting land to the man now. The nights he and _Wilbur_ spent writing or watching stars glow bright in the melancholy midnight sky -- that was no longer there for him. Fuck, some of the best nights of his life were no longer even a back-of-the-mind thought. 

  
_"Wilby?" Tommy muttered into the mans shoulder. "D'you think everything will be okay?"_ _L'manberg was just threatened -- but Wilbur always had hope. He always cared, always kept everyone on their feet, ready for anything at any moment._

_  
Wilbur sighed softly, staring at the bright moon. "I think so."_

_  
Tommy sat up. "You aren't just saying that, right?" He whispered, far too scared of making the critters nearby afraid of him. He was just a boy. Just a kid. Finally turning nine after what felt like decades to the poor boy, begging every morning to grow faster._

_  
"We're strong. As a team, as family, almost. We can do anything." Wilbur smiled at the kid, cupping his face to leave a gentle forehead kiss. He rested his own forehead against the boys for a moment after before brushing strands of hair out of his face. Tommy's cheeks grew more and more red than usual. "You're a strong kid."_

_  
"I'm not a kid!"_ _Wilbur chuckled at Tommy's voice, which grew higher in the moment._

_  
"Whatever you say, Toms."_

_  
_ Ghostbur kicked his legs against the stone. "Was he nice to you?" 

  
Tommy furrowed his eyebrows. "Huh?" _Jesus, I sound like Techno._

  
"Wilbur," Ghostbur mutters. "I was told you two were close ... was he nice to you?" Friend huffed against Ghostbur's arm, now resting beside him.

  
The teen shrugged. Was Wilbur nice to him? It shouldn't be something to think of. _Of course he was! Wilbur fed and housed you, took care of you when others wouldn't care!_ But the Wilbur he last knew, the Wilbur who was far more than just loving to Tommy, now that ... that was questionable.

  
He loved Tommy like a brother. When L'Manberg began, Tommy idolized Wilbur like a brother. Things changed as Tommy grew older. He idolized Wilbur as much as he did before, but Tommy grew closer, fell harder, and somewhere on his fifteenth birthday, Wilbur's thoughts of actually being in love with the young boy plagued him to death. He recalls not seeing Wilbur whatsoever that day. 

  
When Pogtopia began it's roots, Wilbur acted more on his feelings, as did Tommy. Maybe not as much, but he surely did. Wilbur would always try to be closer to him physically. He'd hold Tommy's hand, manage to put him to bed with a gentle hum of a tune Tommy never heard, always make sure Tommy was looking the cutest he could in a world with less objects for fashion, even letting the kid sleep in Wilbur's spare clothes, the few he managed to grab from L'Manberg, when Tommy's was dirty from tripping into dirt or getting yet another fist to the nose. 

  
The last night Tommy heard from Wilbur was warm. Comfortable. In the moment, Tommy was wrong to assume everything would be okay. Just them laying on a small bed, face to face, feeling eachothers breath hit their faces, making eye contact as if it were the last night they'd see those same eyes ever again.

  
_"Y'know," Wilbur smiled. "I really do love you." He whispered, brushing hair out of the teenagers face._

_  
"Love you, too..." Tommy's stomach began to fill with 'butterflies'._

_  
_ "I suppose he was."

  
"I wish I knew him." Ghostbur said, smiling at the final sundown. "I wish we weren't the same people." 

  
Tommy looked at the ghost. "Yeah," A sigh. "Me too." 

  
Ghostbur frowned, meeting eyes with Tommy's blue ones. He cocked his head with a smile and cupped the side of his face that was much colder than the other. Ghostbur leaned in a bit, hesitation written all over his pale face before giving a gentle -- and much colder -- kiss on the boys forehead. "You're a strong kid." Ghostbur smiles wide. 

  
"Wha--" Tommy nearly fell off the cliff. 

  
Ghostbur managed to grab the teens wrist with a giggle, once again leaning in, but with fingers under Tommy's chin and a much more confident ghost, their lips met for a hot and cold moment, though Tommy was unsure of what to do next. Tommy was still shocked at the reference he heard the ghost repeat from years ago that he forget what a kiss even fucking was. Ghostbur obviously noticed, gently letting go of Tommy's thin wrist, and pulling back from the kiss. 

  
The ghosts' top lip rested slightly over Tommy's bottom one. Tommy immediately opened his eyes, despite Ghostbur slowly and almost carefully opening his. He moved back a bit, almost bumping into Friend. 

  
"I figured ... Alivebur would've wanted that." Ghostbur whispered, though it was quite hard to hear. 

  
_What? A half-assed kiss?_ Is what Tommy began to say, but dropped it. "Yeah ... I'm -- I'm sure, too." 

  
Ghostbur looked down at nothing. "I better get going." The ghost gently shook the sheep, causing Friend to slowly awake. Tommy watched as Ghostbur stood, dusted his pants off, and left the boy all alone, once again. 

  
Ghostbur would never understand.

**Author's Note:**

> i mentally cannot wrap the fact that dsmp!tommy was fucking NINE YEARS OLD when he did the bow duel with dream ,,, he punted that child in self defense LMAO
> 
> also, if times r fucky-wucky, i apologize ,, i am horrible at math


End file.
